A Perfectly Decent Proposal
by NickyW
Summary: Georg was reluctant to leave his impressionable young fiancée in the care of Maximillian Detweiler but it was only for a few hours one afternoon, what could possibly go wrong?
1. Chapter 1

**A/N** : This story was written for **TheBeeStings** (I do hope you enjoy it!) as part of the Proboards Gift exchange. Thanks go to **lemancd** from the Proboards for casting her eye over this once again. There is a lot of creative license applied in this story, particularly I think when it comes to the involvement of the Nonnberg Sisters!

 **Disclaimer:** I own nothing!

 **Rating** : T

 **A Perfectly Decent Proposal**

By

Nicky W

* * *

 **Chapter 1**

Georg was reluctant to leave his impressionable young fiancée in the care of Maximillian Detweiler, even for the short space of an afternoon. Not because he doubted that Max would be anything but chivalrous, rather he was concerned that his friend might divulge a little too much information about their exploits from years gone by. Of course, Georg knew that Maria was aware of his past but he just preferred that she find out some of his rather racier moments from him and not from the master of all storytellers!

"My dear Georg, you know that Maria is in safe hands with me," he had assured the decidedly anxious Naval Captain, with just the fleeting glimpse of a mischievous grin on his lips.

"Hmmm, it's not your hands that trouble me Max, more that loose mouth of yours!" Georg laughed nervously… but surely his friend could be trusted?

Georg was grateful to Max for helping him through difficult times but he was under no illusion that Max was a supreme scoundrel and more importantly, a shameless gossip.

Since their engagement, Georg and Maria had been able to spend precious little time together. Max had taken his duties as a chaperone very seriously this time, sticking to Georg like a limpet wherever he went, ensuring that under no circumstances could they find themselves alone at any point. This had led to much frustration for the newly engaged couple. Something Max was revelling in.

So, with that in mind, Georg wanted to surprise Maria. He had informed Max that he had to go into Salzburg on business. If he had told his old friend of his true intentions; that in fact he was going to choose Maria's engagement ring, then he knew that his secret would be blown in only a few short minutes. When he returned he intended to persuade Max (by means of bribery if necessary) that he could relax his chaperone duties for a few hours that evening thus enabling Georg to propose to Maria properly… alone… over a romantic meal for two. He had already told Frau Schmidt of his plans and she had promised him that his meal for two would be ready upon his return.

It would take a few hours at most… what could possibly go wrong?

xXx

Maria's day was spent singing, playing and generally enjoying herself with the children as she normally did. She really didn't think that her life could get any better. Nowhere had she felt more at ease and secure. Even when she was at the Abbey, she knew deep down that it was not her true calling. Her already strong bond with the children had grown further since they had announced their engagement. The only thing that could make her any happier would be to spend some time alone with her Captain. Even though they lived in the same house, she missed him. She would see him at meal times and throughout the day but the children would always be there. On the odd occasion that they managed to find themselves alone it wouldn't be long before Herr Detweiler turned up like a bad penny at the most inopportune moment. In fact, they had spent more time together before they became engaged, the irony of which was not lost on either of them.

She knew they had to be careful so that the gossip mongers couldn't spread any of their poisonous vitriol. There had already been much consternation among the elite social circles of Salzburg about how inappropriate it was for the Baron to be marrying his Governess.

During breakfast, Georg had informed her that he would be spending the afternoon in Salzburg on business but that he should be back by early evening. She was extremely proud of him and never questioned his movements, she knew he was a busy man and that his opinions were often sought on various matters, so after a peck on the cheek he had disappeared into his study and she had taken the children to their school room to start their morning's lessons.

xXx

Georg's afternoon had started incredibly well. Within an hour or so he had found and purchased a stunningly delicate diamond solitaire ring by A. E. Köchert that he knew would look beautiful on Maria's finger. Very pleased with himself and his purchase he decided to call upon a friend who he hadn't seen in a while, mainly to find out if he had heard anything unfavourable about his and Maria's engagement. Whilst he cared nothing for his own reputation he did care a great deal about Maria's and if he did find out that anyone had been besmirching his fiancée's good name, then he would have something to say about it.

He spent an enjoyable hour catching up with his old friend who it turned out _had_ heard about Georg's engagement and was genuinely happy for him. Georg realised that since Agathe's death he had become a recluse, shying away from social occasions that were full of pompous bores but he had to admit that he had enjoyed the company of his old friend and before long the conversation had turned to political affairs, something Georg was particularly passionate about. Glancing at his watch he realised that time had run away with him. He made his apologies and quickly headed back to his car with a spring in his step in anticipation of spending some time with Maria. To his dismay, when he tried to start the engine he heard nothing but an incessant whining noise and the motor refused to turn over. He thumped the bonnet in anger, a little harder than he had intended and cursed the burning pain that now shot through his fingers as a consequence.

Any chance of getting back in time for his romantic meal with Maria was now extremely slim. He cursed himself. Why on earth had he not just quit when he was ahead, and travelled back to the Villa after finding the ring?

xXx

Maria couldn't help wondering where Georg was and even though she wasn't worried, she was a little disgruntled that he had missed dinner with the family. What made it worse was that Max had more than made up for Georg's absence. Revelling in the fact that he was able to sit at the head of the table, he took the opportunity to be particularly mischievous with the children. They needed no excuse to become rowdy and after an evening with Uncle Max they were reverting back to their unruly and rebellious ways. Maria was relieved when the time came to get them safely off to bed. Maria dealt with the little ones whilst Liesl read Louisa and Brigitta their bedtime stories.

After closing the girl's bedroom door and taking one last glance down the corridor, Maria decided she would wait downstairs for Georg to return. She had to admit that she was becoming just the slightest bit worried now by his absence.

"There you are, my dear," called Max, from across the hallway. "I was beginning to think that you had deserted me."

Maria turned and smiled cautiously at Max, "I'm getting a little worried. You don't think anything has happened to Georg do you?"

"Well, I shouldn't expect so. I'm sure that his meeting has just gone on longer than expected. He will come striding through those doors before we know it." Max sounded confident but even he had to admit to himself that it was very unlike Georg.

Taking Maria by the arm he led her towards Georg's study in an attempt to distract her from her worries. "Come now my dear, if I'm not mistaken we haven't yet celebrated your engagement properly. I'm sure Georg must have a delicious little bottle of wine hidden away somewhere which would be just perfect."

"Well, I don't think… I mean, I'm not sure we should…" stuttered, Maria, unable to finish her words before the larger than life chaperone silenced her.

"Nonsense, nonsense. Georg would never forgive me for not looking after you properly and whilst some might call me a little, shall we say… self-indulgent, I can certainly see when a young lady is troubled. So, as far as I'm concerned, the best way to banish those worries is to have a soupçon of champagne!" and with a dramatic flick of his wrist, Max had disappeared out of the study in search no doubt of the oldest, most expensive bottle of champagne that he could find in his friend's extensive wine cellar.

Maria groaned inwardly. She hadn't known Max for very long but it was long enough to know that whilst his heart was most definitely in the right place, his head very often let him down. The last thing she really wanted to do was sit drinking champagne while out there somewhere was her fiancé, the man that she loved more than anything else in the world.

She couldn't even say if she actually liked champagne. On the only occasion where she might have been able to try some, she had fled back to the Abbey, petrified that she had committed countless sins by losing her heart to her employer.

"Just look what _I_ found." Max skipped into the room, obviously very pleased with himself, brandishing two bottles. "A Bollinger no less. That fiancé of yours has kept these _very_ well-hidden!"

Before Maria could protest there was a knock on the study door. As it swung open, Franz entered stiffly and with a dismissive look toward Maria he turned and addressed Max.

"I have received a message from Nonnberg Abbey," Maria suddenly became interested in what the decidedly unpleasant man had to say.

"Captain Von Trapp is having a little difficulty with his car and it appears that the Reverend Mother has offered her assistance," Franz imparted the news with a raise of his eyebrow. "He sends his apologies but hopes to return shortly." With a curt nod of the head he dismissed himself and strode out of the room.

How on earth could the Sisters of Nonnberg help a retired Sea Captain who should be more than capable of fixing his own car? Maria was just relieved that nothing serious had happened to Georg, if it had, she felt sure that her heart would shatter into a million pieces, such was the strength of her love for this man.

She heard Max behind her and suddenly he tapped her on the shoulder. As she turned to face him he lifted the bottle in front of her and with a huge grin on his face he chuckled,

"Champagne?!"

xXx

Captain Von Trapp had never quite appreciated how intimidating the inhabitants of Nonnberg Abbey could be. It led him to wonder how Maria could have stood to be cloistered within the Abbey's walls for so long. He felt like a naughty school boy about to meet his fate as he stood fiddling nervously with the rim of his hat. He was waiting for Sisters Berthe and Margaretta, who he had been assured by the kindly postulant who had heard his angry cursing in the street earlier, that they would be able to help him.

Of course, if he hadn't hit the bonnet of his car so forcefully earlier that he had at the very least badly bruised if not broken some of the bones in his hand, he would have been able to fix the car himself. As it was, all he could do was nurse his throbbing right hand until one of the other Sisters came back to tend to it for him.

With Georg's instructions it hadn't taken the surprisingly capable Sisters long to fix his car. Sister Berthe, as hard as she tried, could not hide her excitement at being allowed to sit in the driver's seat to turn the engine and she puffed out her chest with pride as it roared into life.

"Well, Captain Von Trapp. It seems that here at Nonnberg Abbey we have once again come to your rescue!" chirped the Reverend Mother sarcastically from behind him.

He turned and winced as he caught his heavily bandaged right hand on the wing mirror of the car and such was the pain, it took him all of his self-restraint not to utter some blasphemous remark that would ultimately see him banished to hell.

"If I may suggest it Captain, I really don't think you will be able to drive yourself back to your Villa with that injury." The Reverend Mother (although she would never openly admit it) had a fondness for the Captain and she knew how much Maria loved him, so she would never forgive herself if anything were to befall him after leaving Nonnberg.

"Really, there is no need for your concern. I'm sure that I can manage and I _must_ get back to Maria!" He realised that his tone was a little desperate and he was sure he had seen the Reverend Mother raise her eyebrows in surprise.

He felt the need to clarify his last statement, "It's just that I wanted to surprise her you see. I had arranged to have dinner with her and spend some time al… erm, with my children," he stopped himself before he divulged the real reason for wanting to return to Maria so desperately.

"Hmmm, well, we cannot have Captain Von Trapp's children deprived of their father, even for one meal, _now can we_?" chuckled the Reverend Mother before turning to the two Nuns standing beside her. "Sister Margaretta, Sister Berthe, you can both drive an automobile can you not?" The Sisters nodded quietly. "Then you shall take Captain Von Trapp back to his Villa. One of you can drive the Captain's car and the other the car belonging to the Abbey."

The two Sisters looked toward each other, both struggling to conceal their excitement at the prospect of their little adventure outside the Abbey's walls.

"Well, what are you both waiting for," the elderly Nun snapped. She then smiled at Georg, who tilted his head and gave her a half grin by way of acknowledgment, before turning on her heels and returning to the solitude of the Abbey.

Feeling his jacket pocket to make sure Maria's ring was still safely nestling there, he thought, _please let me get back in one piece_ , hoping that the sanctity of the location would ensure that his prayer was heard.

xXx

"Oh _NO_ , Herr Detweiler, I really don't think I should… I mean I've already had…"

"Nonsense, my dear girl, and _please_ … it's Max now," oozed Max as he reached forward with the champagne bottle trying desperately to locate the rim of Maria's champagne flute. A task that was becoming far more difficult with every glass he consumed.

Maria had to admit that she quite liked the champagne, once she had got used to the bubbles which had a habit of tickling her nose and it was making her feel pleasantly relaxed. So much so that she found herself giggling at some of Max's more elaborate stories.

After a few more glasses, Max sidled up to her on the settee and plonked himself down clumsily, spilling some of his Champagne in the process. Maria sniggered and moved across the settee in a most unladylike manner.

"Soooooo, when are you going to tell Maxie all the disgusting little intimate details of yours and Georg's courtship, hmmmmm?" slurred Max, unashamedly leaning heavily against Maria's shoulder.

Maria, who would normally be shocked, found that she couldn't stop herself from giggling. She pushed Max's shoulder playfully and he in turn began to laugh uncontrollably.

"That isss for _me_ to knoww and _you_ to find out…" Maria attempted to tap her nose with her finger but failed miserably to hit the target.

"Jusht one juicy itshy bitshy little detail, thatsss all I…" drawled Max, before his eyelids drooped and his chin flopped forward onto his chest.

Bringing her hand up to her mouth to stifle a giggle, Maria found herself to be incredibly tired and in the end the giggle turned into an enormous yawn. She wasn't drunk enough to forget that Georg still hadn't returned, so she decided just to close her eyes for a few moments. After all, he was sure to be back soon…

xXx

Georg was finally able to breathe as his car turned into the Villa's winding drive. The two Sisters of Nonnberg that accompanied him on his journey may have appeared to be sedate and innocent but once behind the wheel of a car, their more _adventurous_ side seemed to overtake them.

Sister Berthe applied the brakes forcefully, which sent stones flying behind the wheels and he was sure that he heard her let out an excited little yelp as she did so. Sister Margaretta had to apply her brakes with equal enthusiasm as a result and the car behind skidded slightly as she did so.

"Thank you, Sister. I am extremely grateful to you," Georg sighed as he eased himself out of the car. "I fear that Maria has probably retired to bed or else I would gladly welcome you in to see her."

"Oh, no, no. We must get back or the Reverend Mother will send out a search party for us." With a polite nod the two Nuns got into the Abbey car and with a slight spin of the back wheels they set off down the driveway.

xXx

The Villa was quiet as Georg opened the front door and stepped into the hallway. His eye was drawn to the light from his study and he felt his heart leap at the faint chance that Maria might have waited up for him. Opening the door slowly, the first thing he was aware of was a low, rumbling noise coming from the direction of his settee. As he stepped closer he couldn't quite believe what he was seeing. There, completely comatose with his mouth wide open was Maximillian Detweiler, snoring like a bulldog and hugging a bottle of his best Bollinger as if it were a childhood teddy bear. What was even more perplexing was the sight of his fiancée, equally as unconscious, resting her head on his friend's shoulder.

Part of him wanted to just walk away from the disgraceful pair and leave them there to be found by Frau Schmidt or even worse, Franz, the following morning. However, he knew no doubt that the blame would lay firmly on Max's shoulders and however hard he tried to feel disgusted with Maria, he just couldn't bring himself to.

His concerns about leaving her with his friend had been confirmed.

Gently, Georg stroked Maria's cheek in an attempt to wake her, "Maria, darling. It really is time that you were in bed." He took hold of her hand trying to get her to sit up but she just kept flopping back against the settee when he lost his grip. It didn't help that he was trying to do everything one handed. After several attempts he had managed to rouse her enough so that she could sit unsteady but unaided, the next step was to get her to her feet.

As he did so, she draped her arms around his shoulders and turned her face towards his. She was trying extremely hard to focus on his eyes which Georg found quite amusing as she was obviously finding the task almost impossible.

"Georrrrg, you're home," she shouted and Georg had to cover her mouth with his hand for fear that she would wake the entire household. "Whatshhh the mat…" she tried to continue but he raised his finger to his lips to silence her.

They stumbled up the staircase as quickly as they could. His hand protested but he knew that he had to do something to get Maria out of sight so in the end he scooped her up into his arms to carry her the final few steps to her bedroom.

God forbid anyone should see them!

Closing her bedroom door behind them he placed her gently on the floor but she continued to cling to him and brought her other arm up behind his neck. Maria lurched forward and they stumbled noisily backwards into the door with a clatter.

"I missed you tonight," she purred as she slipped her hand under his lapels and began toying with the buttons of his shirt.

"Erm, Maria, I don't think this is quite the…" he tried to protest but his head was swimming and he was sure he was starting to feel as intoxicated by her touch as she was by the champagne.

Clasping his hand over hers he pulled it from beneath his shirt. My, even when she was drunk she was as dextrous as she was when she was sober and had managed to open a fair few of his shirt buttons.

"Maria, I can't… _we_ can't. Not like this… not now," he groaned as her fingers now raked through his thick dark hair and he felt her warm breath against his neck. He closed his eyes and fought back the urge to act upon his building desire.

He wanted her… _so_ much.

" _Please_ , Maria… this is so hard for me."

"Sssshhhhh…" she whispered into his ear. "Do you know how delicious you are, because you are really very, _verrrry_ delicious."

 _Oh God, please forgive me_ , he thought before he gently took her chin between his thumb and fingers and guided her mouth to his. He licked her lips slowly before exploring every inch of her mouth. She smelled of lavender and lemon and tasted of champagne which he found frustratingly erotic. His mind wandered to a time when they would be married and he imagined all the things he would show her, all the things he would _do_ to her.

They broke apart breathlessly and Georg finally came to his senses. As much as he wanted to make love to her, he wanted it to be a time when she would savour every sensual touch and more importantly, remember it the following day! He couldn't take her innocence from her, not like this. He was an honourable man and the very fact that he had thought about it made him look heavenwards and ask for forgiveness.

Taking her by the arms he pushed her back from him gently. Maria looked disappointed but that feeling was soon overtaken by exhaustion as she was unable to stifle a huge yawn. She stumbled backwards onto the bed. Georg just stood and looked at her for several minutes. She was so beautiful, his gorgeous Maria.

Lifting her carefully, he moved her up the bed so that her head nestled upon the pillows. Now came a dilemma. Should he undress her or leave her fully clothed. She didn't look particularly comfortable in her dress, shifting and squirming. There was nothing for it. He would just have to undress her as discreetly as he could.

This was another thing he imagined often, but it had never been like this. He felt as if he was defiling her in some way. He slipped her dress off her shoulders and gently raised her bottom so he could slide it from her body. It was no mean feat as his hand was now throbbing uncontrollably. He tried not to, he really did but in the end he couldn't help but let his eyes travel over her beautifully toned body. Even with her modest underwear she was stunning and he made a mental note that he would be sure to buy her something more elegant for their honeymoon!

This would do, he said to himself. There was absolutely no way on this earth that he would remove her undergarments without her permission. That was something he wanted to do on their wedding night, something that he would take his time over not a hurried task in order to get her comfortable for bed.

He drew back the covers and slid her long, silky legs beneath them. Tucking the covers around her he placed a soft kiss on her forehead. "Goodnight, my Sleeping Beauty."

xXx

 **Well, I hope you are enjoying it so far... but there's more to come! Please do review if you'd like to. :)**


	2. Chapter 2

**Authors notes, disclaimer and rating as previous chapter.**

* * *

 **Chapter 2**

Waking the following morning, it took Maria a few minutes before she felt able to sit up. Her head was throbbing and her arms and legs felt like they were made of lead. She sat on the side of the bed with her head in her hands for several minutes before she realised that she was in fact only dressed in her underwear. The previous evening was somewhat of a blur. Gradually, piece by piece she remembered more and more.

 _The Champagne._

 _Max's terrible flirting._

 _And Georg… he had come home._

But how had she managed to negotiate the stairs and then take off her dress before getting into bed. She remembered closing her eyes in his study and the next thing she could recall was standing in her bedroom with her arms around his neck and then…

Oh no!... NO, it couldn't be!

Realisation dawned, Georg had undressed her.

xXx

Breakfast was a quiet affair. Max slinked into the Dining Room looking very much the worse for wear. Maria was predictably late, that in itself was not unusual, however, she didn't skip into the room as she normally would and she seemed to be doing everything she could to avoid his stare.

Georg dropped his newspaper and greeted the pair, " _Good morning, Max… Maria_!" in an unnecessarily loud tone. They both groaned and the children looked questioningly towards their father.

"Oh, don't worry children, it seems your Uncle Max and your future mother took it upon themselves to…"

"REALLY…" Maria shouted and instantly winced as a pain shot across her forehead as she realised that her tone was a little too loud for both her and Max's delicate dispositions. "I really don't think the children need to be involved in this." She shot Georg one of her fiercest glances and he disappeared back behind his newspaper with a chuckle.

Only Georg and the children left clean plates behind them. It seemed that Maria and his old friend had little appetite that morning. Maria left the table without even speaking to Georg and she ushered the children away to do some very quiet reading for the next couple of hours. Max had already decided it was better to stay out of his friend's way. He had been the recipient of Georg's temper before (when he wasn't suffering from the beast of all hangovers), so it was the last thing he wanted to have to endure. Happily he retired to the cool, darkness of his room.

xXx

Frau Schmidt could see that something was ailing Maria that morning so she kindly suggested that Maria take a stroll by the lake to clear her head whilst she looked after the children for a short while.

Grateful to accept the Housekeepers offer, Maria took her leave of the children and walked slowly toward the lake. The fresh air had indeed helped but she couldn't shift the thoughts that had been plaguing her all morning and making her feel more and more ashamed by the hour.

He had unbuttoned her dress, seen her in her underwear, her less than flattering underwear and he had undressed her. She should be grateful she mused that he had decided not to go any further, at least she had some modicum of dignity left. She wasn't angry with him, she was ashamed of _herself_. What must he actually have thought of her in such a state? Unable to climb the stairs, unable to undress and even more alarming was the fact that she distinctly recalled making unladylike advances toward him.

Yes, they had allowed themselves to become somewhat intimate since their engagement but it hadn't gone beyond the odd kiss here and there and whenever the situation verged upon the improper, Max had always turned up, thus rescuing their reputations. But last night…

"Maria," she heard a whisper from behind her and turned to see Georg standing very close to her. She felt the flush of embarrassment colour her cheeks, she took a step back and brought her hands to her face as if to hide it from him.

"Please darling, don't be ashamed. I feel sure that Max had an awful lot to do with the reason you feel so delicate this morning." His voice was calm and soothing and she found herself drawn into his embrace. She rested her head against his chest in silence for a few moments before she looked up into his eyes as he spoke again.

"Perhaps we should be grateful," Maria gave him a puzzled look before he continued, "Max has gone back to bed, so at least we can spend some time together without the risk of him lurking behind every tree!"

Maria laughed weakly at the thought of Max suffering more than she was.

"There, that's better," he purred as he stroked her cheek softly with the back of the fingers of his left hand.

"I'm sorry, Georg, I should never have allowed myself to get into such a predicament. It's just…" she let her eyes drop from his in shame, "I was so worried about you last night, I thought…" Georg lifted her chin gently once more and she gazed into his eyes. "I thought that something terrible had happened to you and then when we found out that everything was alright, well… I didn't think there was any harm in just having one glass of champagne with Herr Detweiler, but then I started to feel strange and he poured me another glass and I felt so happy and then…"

Georg leaned in and silenced her with a soft, sweet kiss. He pulled away slightly to see that Maria's eyes were sparkling with tears that threatened to cascade down her delicate cheeks.

"I do love you, my Sleeping Beauty," he chuckled softly.

Maria gave him a quizzical look, "You're not cross with me then, you're not disappointed?"

"How could I possibly be cross with someone as beautiful as you are, my darling?" he answered, pulling her close to him once again.

"Well, I suppose I thought that you might decide that I wasn't fit to look after the children anymore."

"Maria, I knew from the moment that you sat on that ridiculous pinecone that you were the _only_ person that I would ever trust to look after my children."

"And then last night, you… you undressed me and you saw… well, I thought perhaps, seeing me there like that, maybe you were disappointed. I mean, I'm not elegant or stylish or…"

" _Please_ , Maria, you really have no idea just how stunningly beautiful you are… do you?" She began to blush once again but this time he caught her hands as they were about to cover her face and he brought them together to his lips. He turned each hand and kissed her palms.

"Besides, I think I like it when you lose your inhibitions, you really are quite amusing!" he winked and gave her a wicked grin so she swatted his arm with the back of her hand. _Oh you will pay for that, Georg Von Trapp_ , she mused.

"Shall we walk," he gestured toward the gazebo and she nodded in quiet agreement.

"If I tell you something about last night, will you promise not to be cross with _me_?" he asked her tentatively as they reached the marble seat outside the elaborate glass building and he gestured for her to sit.

"Oh, I'm sure that there is _nothing_ that you could have done last night that would make me cross."

"O-ho, I assure you that there is," and it was Georg's turn to feel ashamed. "In fact, I even asked the good Lord for his forgiveness."

Maria was now incredibly curious.

" _Well_ , you see, last night I tried my hardest to resist you. Even when _you_ were trying your hardest to seduce me!" he chuckled. "But then you started running your fingers through my hair and I couldn't stand it any longer. I kissed you, harder than I've ever kissed you before and I could so easily have…" his eyes grew dark and Maria saw the desire and frustration in them. "What I'm trying to say is that I wanted you so much, Maria. More than I have ever wanted any woman before."

She couldn't quite believe how much she loved this man who sat before her, baring his soul to her.

"You are an honourable man, Georg Von Trapp and I would trust you with my life, let alone my virtue." It was _her_ turn to take his hands but as she did so she realised for the first time that his right hand was not as it should have been. Looking down she saw the bandage.

"Your hand… you've hurt yourself." It was more of a statement than a question. "So, something did happen to you yesterday. Why didn't you say so when you sent the message?"

Georg sighed. He had hoped that she wouldn't ask him for the details. How could he admit that his injury was entirely self-inflicted, all because he had a juvenile tantrum when he thought he wasn't going to get his own way. She had seen his hot temper before but he didn't want her to think that it was a regular occurrence.

"Really, it will be perfectly fine. One of the Sisters looked at it for me and she decided that it was just badly bruised. To be perfectly honest, it's my pride that is hurt more than anything else. You see I had intended that we would have dinner together last night. Just you and me. I wanted to spend some time with you, without nosey children and irritatingly efficient chaperones!"

"Oh, I see." His voice mesmerised her and she moved closer to him on the cold marble seat. Her hand found his and their fingers slid together with a familiar ease.

"Maria… will you do me the honour of dining with me tonight? I would very much like to spend the evening with you."

"I would very much like to spend the _night_ with you _"_ , she thought she had whispered under her breath.

"Pardon! What did you just say…?"

Maria coughed as she realised that perhaps she had spoken a little more audibly than she intended.

"Erm… I said it would be a delight. Thank you, darling," and she leaned forward and gently rested her forehead against his. Georg had heard her perfectly clearly and he groaned as he imagined how their evening could end if they were both prepared to take that step.

His lips found hers in a deep and passionate kiss and she pressed her body against his so that they fitted together perfectly. He pulled her even closer and his hands wandered across her back. The fabric of her dress was so flimsy that he could feel every perfect curve of her body. He imagined what it would be like when there were no material barriers between them. A time when then would be skin to skin. How his hands would explore her then, finding each and every sensitive spot that would send her mind and her body spiralling out of control.

She swept her fingers through his hair and he began to lose himself between dreams and reality. His heart was pounding in his chest and he felt his body reacting to her touch, much more than it should do in such a public place.

Breathlessly they pulled apart and stared at each other with a frightening intensity.

Gasping, he said the words that neither of them wanted to hear but that both of them knew they must adhere to.

"Maria, we must stop this now before I fear we will lose control. I care nothing for my reputation but I will not risk sullying yours. Know this though, that as soon as we are married I will show you just how much I love you."

Catching her breath, Maria placed a final fleeting kiss on his brow and whispered in his ear, "I love you, _Captain_. Until tonight, my love."

They walked back to the Villa in a comfortable silence, hand in hand. Georg didn't care who saw them. Right at that moment all that mattered to him was the beautiful young Governess who had stumbled into their lives and rescued him from the abyss of misery and self-loathing that had threatened to destroy him. Never had he thought that there would ever be a time again when he would feel so young and so alive. He had so much to thank her for and he intended to spend the rest of their lives together doing just that. He would start that evening by granting her the proposal that she so rightfully deserved.

xXx

Max had been easily persuaded that his presence was not required that evening. So later that afternoon he had taken the opportunity to borrow Georg's car to visit a small singing group that he was hoping would be the answer to all his prayers.

The children dined early with Maria who was merely there to make sure that they refrained from bickering and that they went to their rooms early.

The evening was pleasantly warm and Georg had instructed Frau Schmidt to set them a table on the balcony. The scene was idyllic. Whilst he waited for Maria, who would undoubtedly be late, he rested against the stone balustrade looking out across the lake where the mountains were reflected like shimmering liquid silver. The last time he had been here his life was in turmoil. He had been about to make the biggest mistake of his life and he hadn't quite know what he could do about it. Thankfully, Elsa Schraeder had been far more understanding than even he could have anticipated. She had even given him the spur that he needed to act upon his true feelings. Dear Elsa, she truly had been the one to bring some meaning back into his life but it was Maria who had shown him how to love again.

He took a deep breath before bending over and leaning heavily on his forearms.

Maria stepped onto the Balcony and gasped as she saw how beautifully the table had been arranged. In the middle was a stunning bouquet of Edelweiss and by the side of the table stood an ice bucket with yet another bottle of champagne. Delicate crystal champagne flutes nestled among the shiny silver cutlery and there, oblivious to her presence was her future husband. She quietly tiptoed up behind him and bravely wrapped her arms around his waist. He tensed slightly but then slid his hands over hers and pulled her arms around him even tighter as he relaxed into her embrace. Maria rested her cheek against his back, "Good evening, Captain. I thought I - just – might - find you here," she purred, as he gently pulled her around to face him and took her hands in his.

"Good evening, _Fräulein_!" his smile was intoxicating, more so even than the bottle of champagne that they would no doubt consume that evening. "You are being very bold this evening, I often wonder how the Reverend Mother ever thought you would make a good nun!" he chuckled. Maria pretended to be mortally offended and slapped him playfully on the arm.

"You'll never know just how close I came to actually taking my vows," she fired back indignantly.

"So why didn't you?"

"Well… the Reverend Mother…"

"A-ha! There you go… see, I knew it. She cast you out didn't she?"

"No! She most certainly did not, anyway, you already know why I didn't take my vows, don't be so irritating, Georg."

"I'm sorry darling, I'm only joking. There was someone else who didn't believe you would ever become a nun," he teased.

"Was there? I don't understand." Maria was somewhat puzzled as she wasn't aware that he had spoken to anyone else about their relationship.

"I didn't tell you but before I came to you at the gazebo it was Elsa who had encouraged me to follow my heart. I was standing in this very spot as a matter of fact when she told me that somewhere amid the darkness was a young lady who would never be a nun!"

"Would you have looked for me if she hadn't have said those words?"

"I think so." Maria tilted her head as if to question his indecisiveness. "I _know_ so."

"Well, who would have thought that it was Baroness Schraeder that I would have to thank for your proposal!" They both laughed and Maria sank into his outstretched arms.

"Maria," he brushed his lips against her forehead, "you deserve far more than I was able to give you that night." She opened her mouth as if to disagree with him but he placed his finger against her lips, "Please, let me continue." Maria smiled and nodded in silence.

"Although I may not have known it at first, when you came into our lives you brought with you a love that I had never experienced before. As each day passed I grew to slowly realise that I could not live without you. When you left for the Abbey it was as if my heart had been ripped in two. I was in mourning again, grieving for something, for someone that I thought was beyond my reach. I could never have believed that only a few short weeks later, I would be standing here feeling like the luckiest man in the world." Georg reached into his inside pocket and locating the small blue velvet box he took Maria's hand and then dropped to one knee.

"Maria…" he took a deep breath to compose himself, "there was a time when I thought I would never love again but you have brought such a light and warmth into my life that I cannot imagine ever being without you. I love you with all that my heart can give. I want to spend every single day of what remains of my life with you…. Please… Maria, will you marry me?"

On bended knee Georg kissed her hand tenderly and then opened the dainty little blue box to reveal the most exquisite diamond ring. He looked up to see Maria's eyes sparkling like the most beautiful deep, blue sapphires. He felt as if his heart could almost burst as Maria nodded and in doing so the tears of joy started to trickle down her gorgeous cheeks. He slowly slid the ring onto her finger as she crouched to join him and they fell into each other's arms.

xXx

The evening passed far too quickly for either Georg or Maria's liking. All too soon they found themselves having to say goodnight. This would probably be the final time until their wedding day that they would manage to spend any time together. They had stayed up talking and kissing in his study until very late and they both knew that the other inhabitants of the Villa would have retired to bed long ago, so they took the chance to go up the stairs together. Georg guided Maria to the door of his room. He had consumed far more of the champagne than Maria had dared to and so he was feeling rather bold. They slipped into his room without anyone seeing them.

Once inside, Maria took several minutes just looking around at the Master Suite. A room that she would soon become very familiar with. Every inch of it oozed masculinity, from the dark blue drapes to the naval memorabilia that Georg kept on various walls of the room. She would have to do something about that, she thought, when they were married.

Georg had already shrugged off his jacket with some difficulty because of his still heavily bandaged hand. His tie was even more of a challenge. Maria glanced over and saw how much trouble he was having so she walked over to where he was standing beside the chair.

"Would you like a little help with that, darling," she smirked.

"Hmmm, I suppose I would," he mused.

Seeing the opportunity to get her own back for the previous evening, Maria decided to have a little fun. She pulled the tie from his collar far slower than was actually necessary and she then took great pleasure in sliding it through her fingers several times. She undid the top button of his shirt, making sure that her thumb deliberately grazed the soft skin of his neck. Georg groaned as he began to feel aroused by the mere touch of her fingers on his skin. Maria searched his dark glossy eyes for his approval to continue and she could see his unspoken answer all too clearly.

Her fingers slid beneath the collar of his shirt and she slowly undid the buttons until she got to his belt. Then she pulled the shirt out from the waist band of his trousers and completed her task. Georg shrugged the shirt from his shoulders and it fell to the floor in a crumpled heap. This was the first time that Maria had seen his bare chest. For several minutes she couldn't stop herself from just savouring the sight that she found before her. Then, ever so tentatively she reached out and touched him with her fingertips. Oh, he was so firm, so toned and Maria felt a strange fluttering sensation in her stomach and her heart began to beat a little faster. She was about to take her hands away when Georg took them in his and guided her to his belt buckle. Maria resisted him at first but after seeing the reassurance in his eyes she undid the buckle and drew the belt out from around his waist. Without breaking the intensity of their stare she let her fingers undo the button of his trousers and slowly slide the zipper down. Unintentionally, her fingers brushed against his arousal and he gasped and closed his eyes as his hands then flew to cover hers. Maria looked at him questioningly, not knowing if she had done something wrong. All of this was new to her and she couldn't quite believe what she was doing.

"Maria, I – I think I should finish off undressing myself now," he stuttered, flustered by his intense emotions and worried that if they carried on he might do something that they would both regret.

"I've upset you, haven't I? I only meant to tease you, after what happened yesterday evening." She dropped her head in embarrassment. Not quite knowing what had just happened.

Georg lifted her chin gently, "Oh no, no! Please, don't ever think that anything you could do in here would upset me. Believe me when I say this, Maria. There is nothing that I want more in this world than to take you to my bed and make love to you."

With that he took her hands in his once more and guided her to the waist band of his trousers encouraging her to slide them down his legs. She did so. He stood before her in his tight undershorts and her breath caught in her chest. How could this man be so absolutely perfect?

" _Now_ … We have both seen each other in a state of undress. Tell me, Maria… do _I_ disappoint you?

She mimicked his words from earlier that day, "You really have no idea just how stunningly handsome you are, do you?"

Taking her hand he pulled her towards him and Maria wished that just at that moment she matched him in his state of undress. How she would have loved to have felt her skin against his. She could feel how aroused he was as their bodies moulded to each other and he made no attempt to hide it from her. He wanted her to know exactly what it was that she did to him.

Their lips crashed together as he captured her mouth with his. Her swollen lips parted and his tongue slowly tasted them before exploring every inch of her mouth. She was consumed with desire as they desperately fought with their emotions.

They parted breathlessly and rested their foreheads against each other. Their hot breath mingled as they composed their breathing and pounding hearts.

"I shall cherish this evening for as long as I live. I feel closer to you now than I have ever done before. In a few short weeks we will say our vows and then perhaps you will realise just how much I love you," Georg whispered before placing a chaste kiss on her forehead.

"Then if it were possible to change weeks to minutes I would do it in an instant," she replied, kissing his cheek.

Without need of words, Maria caressed his cheek and then left his bedroom silently.

Georg exhaled heavily as if letting out all of the pent up desire that he held within himself. If only she could find a song that would indeed change the weeks to minutes, he would encourage the whole of Salzburg to sing it with him.

He laughed at the thought and then looked at his hand wistfully and shrugged. Perhaps there had been some advantages to a badly bruised hand. He shook his head as he bid farewell to yet another eventful day in the Von Trapp Villa!

~X~

 _ **This story was written for TheBeestings from ProBoards as part of the Christmas Gift Exchange, hope you enjoy it and Merry Christmas!**_

 _ **As always, your comments are gratefully received.**_


End file.
